Time Enough for Tears
by Amanda Izidoro
Summary: A todo o momento uma saudade revive em nosso coração para torturá-lo. Saudade somada ao arrependimento por ser feliz quando o outro não pode mais o ser. Saudade somada a culpa de ter sobrevivido quando outros se foram...


**Time Enough for Tears**

AUTOR: **Amanda Izidoro**

BETA: **Betynha**

DATA: **criada em 13 de novembro de 2007**

FANDOM: **Harry Potter**

PARES: **Jorge/Angelina - Fred/Angelina**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Harry Potter e todo seu universo não me pertencem, eles são da Tia Jô K. Rowlling a quem eu admiro e amo eternamente pelos prazeres de leitura de seus livros. Escrevo estas fics apenas para me divertir e imaginar como cada personagem agiria em situações que não cabem nos livros.**

NOTA 2:** Reviews fazem a vida de todo ficwriter mais feliz. São os comentários que alimentam a nossa imaginação e nos fazem escrever mais, melhor e mais rápido!**

RESUMO**: todo o momento uma saudade revive em nosso coração para torturá-lo. Saudade somada ao arrependimento por ser feliz quando o outro não pode mais o ser. Saudade somada a culpa de ter sobrevivido quando outros se foram. Saudade somada ao remorso de se sentir completo, mesmo tendo metade de si arrancada pela guerra.**

**Agradecimentos mais que especiais a minha twin, a Betynha, que é especialista número 1 em gêmeos Weasley e aceitou betar a fic pra mim, além de batizar essa história!!!!!!!!!! Valeu, twin! Te amo muitão, viu?**

_**Time Enough for Tears**_

Um rapaz alto caminhou silenciosamente até a lápide de mármore roxo. Não levava flores ou qualquer outro adorno para o túmulo que pretendia visitar. A única coisa que trazia, amassado na mão esquerda, era um pedaço de papel amarelado e grosso.

Não, não era a única coisa que levava consigo. Seu coração estava cheio também. Transbordava uma mistura de sensações contraditórias. Ansiedade, aflição, medo, angústia e culpa. Tudo isso minava o sorriso e a alegria que ele tanto custou a recuperar depois da guerra.

O túmulo de lápide colorida, diferente da sobriedade dos outros túmulos que o cercavam, revelava um pouco da alma de quem jazia ali. Mas não era a cor da sepultura a razão de aquele ser o túmulo mais visitado do cemitério.

Fred Weasley era admirado por muitos bruxos e bruxas adolescentes e até alguns adultos mais bem humorados. Desde o fim da guerra, quando ele morreu soterrado durante a Batalha de Hogwarts, legiões de fãs visitavam o cemitério e deixavam flores, brinquedos e recados ali, de modo que era quase impossível divisar as letras lapidadas que formavam seu nome.

Naquela tarde, o rapaz que trajava uma veste a rigor cor de jade, não iria simplesmente visitar um túmulo famoso. Havia um motivo mais sério do que a pura tietagem mórbida, como os parentes de Fred chamavam toda aquela manifestação de apreço.

Parado diante da lápide, George retirou alguns vasos de flores da frente da fotografia do irmão. Encarou um Fred sorridente e brincalhão, que ora mostrava a língua, ora se escondia atrás de um móvel, como se fizesse isso de propósito, sabendo que todas as pessoas que iam até ali gostariam de vê-lo.

_Faz quatro anos... – murmurou George, redesenhando o nome do irmão com a ponta dos dedos, sentindo o toque frio da pedra arrepiar-lhe a nuca e apagar um pouco de sua coragem._

Respirou fundo inúmeras vezes, olhando para o papel que trouxera consigo e, sentando na ponta do túmulo, pôs-se novamente a falar_._

_Faz quatro anos que você está aí e eu nunca admiti vir lhe ver. Não fazia sentido, para mim, ver onde enterraram parte da minha alma. Porque foi isso que aconteceu quando você se foi, eu perdi metade da minha alma, metade da minha alegria e metade da minha razão de viver. Passei dias em completa apatia pensando em como ficariam sem sentido as minhas frases sem você para terminá-las._

_E doeu mais que todos os feitiços juntos chegar em casa e ter que dormir sozinho. Uma solidão diferente daquela que eu passava sempre que você decidia sair com a Angel. Porque quando vocês saíam, eu sabia que você voltaria. Mas daquela vez, eu sabia que não havia volta, que não adiantaria ficar vigiando a porta na expectativa de ouvir a maçaneta girar._

_Quantas vezes me peguei, depois daquele dia, olhando no espelho esperando que o meu reflexo respondesse como você fazia. Quantas vezes toquei o espelho querendo abraçá-lo, senti-lo do meu lado novamente. Eternamente cúmplice._

_Mas não era você que estava lá. Era apenas a sombra da minha saudade. E logo depois, a sombra de outra saudade se somou à minha._

_Angel me procurou alguns meses depois. Trazia algumas peças de roupa sua que ficaram na casa dela. Era apenas uma desculpa como ela mesma confessou. Disse que precisava me ver para tentar enxergar um pouco de você em mim, para amenizar a dor que sentia._

_Discutimos muito naquela tarde. Primeiro porque a presença dela doía ao me fazer lembrar dos seus planos de vida a dois, filhos e tudo que um verdadeiro Weasley precisa ter. Segundo porque eu não sou você! E mesmo sendo tão parecidos, querendo estar no seu lugar sempre, eu não sou._

_É, só agora eu acho que me senti confiante o bastante para dizer isso. Sempre fomos iguais, mas havia alguma coisa em você que o fazia melhor que eu. Foi você que ela escolheu, foi você que os anjos escolheram._

_Você não sabia o quanto eu a admirava, o quanto gostava de ver a pele dela brilhando ao sol num jogo de quadribol. Do modo como ela prendia os cabelos com trancinhas para impedi-los de atrapalhá-la durante o jogo. Mas você foi mais atrevido e a convidou para o baile. E ela não só aceitou, como se declarou e logo vocês estavam juntos._

_Um segredo que vocês só dividiram comigo. E que me fez rachar ao meio, dividido entre a alegria de te ver tão feliz e a dor de vê-la com você. E quando vocês assumiram o romance para a família, eu soterrei qualquer resquício de amor por ela._

George respirou fundo e lançou um sorriso cínico e magoado para seu reflexo no vidro que cobria a foto do irmão. O verbo escolhido para dizer como suprimiu seu amor por Angelina não era o mais delicado a se usar naquela situação, mas ele não conseguiu não pensar que até o irmão riria do trocadilho.

Olhou mais uma vez o pedaço de papel e continuou seu desabafo de quatro anos de saudade e sofrimento reprimidos.

_Não que eu tivesse deixado de amá-la. Ainda suspirava por ela, embora dissesse a mim mesmo que era apenas uma fase, uma questão de ter ciúmes de você, já que sempre fizemos tudo juntos e agora você estava namorando e eu não._

_Mas era mentira. Eu amava Angel, muito e sinceramente. Mas amava você muito mais. E era em você que eu pensava sempre que me culpava pelo que sentia. E foi pensando em você que eu discuti com ela quando ela trouxe suas roupas._

_E foi por isso que discuti com ela todas as vezes que veio me visitar na loja depois daquele dia. E também foi no meio de uma dessas visitas regadas a discussões e trocas de farpas que eu a beijei. _

_Juro, Fred, pelo nosso laço mais sagrado de irmãos e amigos, que não planejei nada. Simplesmente aconteceu. Estávamos no balcão da loja, fechando o caixa. O Rony havia saído mais cedo para buscar a Hermione no serviço e ela me provocou dizendo que eu não entendia tão bem de finanças quanto você._

_Não agüentava mais as comparações. Já não bastavam as minhas próprias imaginando porque eu não poderia ter morrido no seu lugar, ouvindo dentro de mim uma voz estranha que insistia em dizer que os bons morrem jovens, e ela ainda precisava me lembrar que, apesar de sermos tão parecidos, eu nunca seria você?_

_Só me lembro de dizer que a única coisa que realmente tínhamos de igual era o amor por ela. E a beijei._

_Quando a soltei, ela saiu de lá correndo, sem me dirigir uma palavra. Meu coração voltou a doer com toda força, como se estivesse envolto num cubo de gelo e queimasse de frio. _

_Ficamos sem nos falar por exatos 16 dias. Ninguém perguntou por que ela havia sumido. Mas no dia que ela reapareceu, todos entenderam que alguma coisa havia mudado entre a gente. E que essa mudança, embora nós dois quiséssemos negar a princípio, seria para sempre._

_Ela apareceu na Toca, num domingo. Todos já haviam almoçado e eu ria das travessuras do Teddy. Sem que eu notasse o motivo, um silêncio atordoante tomou conta da sala e quando olhei para a porta vi a figura dela recortada pela luz do jardim._

_Pareceu-me um tanto sem graça e logo todos os outros inventaram desculpas para nos deixar a sós. Não foram muito convincentes, especialmente mamãe que disse que iria procurar uns enfeites de Natal. Mas estávamos em maio._

_Angel sentou-se ao meu lado no sofá perto da lareira e enfiou a mão no bolso do casaco retirando um bombom, embrulhado num papel azul turquesa. Estendeu-o para mim enquanto dizia que era de cereja. Eu peguei o chocolate e não tive coragem de olhar para ela, nem de fazer outra coisa, até que ela pegou em minha mão e disse as palavras que eu mais queria ouvir e não tinha consciência disso. Ainda consigo ouvir claramente em meus sonhos mais felizes a voz dela falando: "Sei que o sabor favorito do Fred era avelã. Mas esse bombom é para você, George. Para mostrar que eu sei exatamente quem é você e do que, ou de quem, você gosta"._

_Aproveitei as mãos dela depositadas sobre as minhas e as levei aos meus lábios. Não com um beijo comum, romântico. Beijei-lhe as palmas das mãos, como se agradecesse pela nova vida que ela me oferecia com aquele doce e com aquelas palavras. E nós nos beijamos pela segunda vez. E a Toca inteira veio nos abraçar. Mas dentro de mim alguma coisa se desesperava. Eu me sentia traindo você. Traindo sua confiança, afinal, Angel seria sua esposa se a guerra não tivesse separado vocês dois._

_Ah, meu irmão, se soubesse a dor que eu senti quando me vi roubando uma vida que seria sua... O quanto me remoí de arrependimento por tê-la beijado... Pareceu-me errado demais que ela quisesse ficar comigo._

_Eu não consegui pensar no que fazer, em como agir. Sempre que decidia falar com Angel e explicar que apesar do meu amor por ela ser tão grande, havia o meu amor por você e o meu respeito pela sua memória, ela se aproximava sorrateira, me abraçando por trás e beijando minha nuca com um sorriso contagiante e um bom humor que me aqueciam a alma._

_Desabafei com Charlie num momento em que não agüentei mais. Angel e eu, bem, deixamos de ser namorados de colégio e aquilo me atormentou ainda mais. Tive pesadelos em que via você lamentando minha traição, acusando-me de aproveitador, de ladrão._

_Mas ele me convenceu que eu estava com os olhos vendados ainda pela dor de perder você de um jeito tão estúpido. E aos poucos eu me acalmei. Os pesadelos pararam e quando eu percebi já estava com Angel há um ano._

_E o tempo passou, com a culpa sumindo dentro de mim cada vez mais. Até hoje. Quatro anos depois de todas as mudanças. Nesse intervalo, nosso Bill virou papai de uma menina linda e hoje eu deveria buscá-la na Madame Malkin, onde ela está se aprontando._

_Mas eu não consegui. Não consegui fazer tudo como esperavam que eu fizesse. Não poderia ir até ela antes de pedir seu consentimento. Antes de pedir seu perdão, pois Angel e eu nos casamos hoje. E vai ser definitivo, dentro de algumas horas eu estarei vivendo uma vida que poderia ser sua. Você me perdoa por estar tão feliz?_

George olhou para o retrato, mas Fred continuava escondido. O ruivo sabia que não podia esperar uma resposta do irmão. Desde que entrou no cemitério, a única coisa que pretendia, era contar a ele tudo o que aconteceu e deixar claro que nada foi planejado.

Sentiu-se mais leve depois da "conversa" e deixou o convite da cerimônia que seria realizada no jardim da Toca, ao lado da lápide, envolvido pelo pôr-do-sol morno daquele fim de tarde. Voltou para casa, passando antes no Beco Diagonal para buscar a sobrinha e a cunhada.

Os cabelos loiros das duas, bem enfeitados, e os vestidos coloridos e festivos brilharam diante dos olhos dele como um amanhecer, uma promessa de uma vida serena e livre da culpa.

Os minutos, que antes da visita ao túmulo de Fred se arrastavam lentamente, agora passavam sem que ele pudesse se dar conta. E quando saiu do estado de anestesia em que se encontrava, as alianças já haviam sido trocadas e eles posavam para a primeira foto como casados.

- Você está diferente. – comentou Angelina ao ouvido do marido enquanto dançavam valsa.

- Estou feliz por começar uma família com você. Só isso! – respondeu George com um sorriso iluminado.

- Que bom que pensa assim, porque nós vamos começar uma família bem grande!

- Como assim? – perguntou o ruivo falhando um passo na dança.

- Já tem mais um Weasley a caminho, amor. – respondeu a moça num sussurro confidente.

George fitou-a admirado. Dos olhos já brilhantes de felicidade penderam duas grossas lágrimas que escorreram sem que ele fizesse questão de esconder. Cortou todas as formalidades da primeira valsa de casados e abraçou Angelina pela cintura levantando-a alto e rindo, enquanto rodopiavam pelo salão.

A paz voltou por completo em seu coração. Por algum motivo sabia que seria um menino. E daria a ele o nome de Fred. Não se tratava de uma homenagem. Fred não precisava disso com todas as honras que recebia de seus travessos seguidores. O nome seria o único modo de George sentir que o irmão fazia parte de uma vida que também pertencia a ele.


End file.
